crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Fleet
Pride of the Motherland The Exon Red Fleet has a dark history as well as a constantly changing one. The Exon Red Fleet originally consisted of a rag tag group of old covenant and human ships centered around a single Punic Class Super Carrier that was captured after being found floating in space holed with plasma burns and reactivated as well as partially repaired. The Exon Red Navy was known for its heavy raiding and invasion of neighboring systems as well as neutral systems far off after the Punic Class's navigational controls were scavenged. Of all things that have changed with the Red Fleet, its merciless invasive tendencies have stayed. The Red Fleet is rarely seen as the protectors of anything except Exon's interests. History The "Grandfather" Legend The first capital ship of the Exon Red Fleet or known simply as the "Grandfather" (formerly known as the UNSC Thunderhead) and was captured and "towed" back to Exon via slipspace where they controlled its decent until it crash landed outside of a small hamlet, after raiding several systems for spare parts and metals a shipyard was eventually built around the crashed ship and it was eventually repaired. The small hamlet was renamed New Moscow, which now serves as Exon's capital city (it obviously expanded as times changed). The Grandfather now presides it the same old shipyard as a museum, although if asked any Exon civilian would insist that its still the Capital ship of the Red Fleet. Early Expansion Utilizing The Punic Class, Exon raided ex-covenant worlds. Slowly accumulating ships and huragok (much to the dismay to the Swords of Sanghelios, eventually a series of skirmishes started over it), until Exon could build its own ships. Thanks to a few failed invasions of Exon at the hands of the UNSC, Exon started to learn to build its own ships and ODPs thanks to battle experience (mostly running away and utilizing hit and run attacks until ODPs were built and tactics refined) and successful raids of other systems. While this took the course of awhile, all changed when Exon managed to invade an ex-covenant planet world where they were trying to reactivate a CSO class super carrier. Exon formed the First through Fifth Shock Armies and managed to wipe out the covenant forces after months of day and knight battle and serious casualties for both sides. It took nearly one third of the Exon population at the time to bring it home. The Ship was renamed the USSR Rodina, ship knowledge as well as finally beating back the UNSC and winning Exon's dependence was brought forth. Although Exon suffered the worst invasion of its time during the acquisition if the Rodina due to fighting a multi front war, barely surviving by its fingernails. Tactics The Exon navy likes to overwhelm its foes with super firepower and numbers, as well as using super sized dreadnoughts such as the CSO "Rodina" Class to barrel through enemy fleets and invade their worlds. Its offensive tactics rely on attrition through waves of vulture droids and distance fighting, unlike its ground forces (which rely on fear and shock tactics). The naval defensive tactics are staying near ODP structures and bottle necking invading forces before smashing them to pieces. Ships/Fighters Ships CSO Rodina Class Super-Carrier - The largest and most feared of the Exon ships. Measuring in at a stunning 29 km with the Exon modifications, this ship churns out and produces waves of vulture droids and super heavy weaponry, as well as invading forces. With 5 in the Exon fleet, the Exon fleet poses a danger to those who invade or are getting invaded by Exon. CAS Soyuz Class Assault Carrier - The main carrier and backbone of the Exon fleet, launching and producing fighters to keep the enemy busy while they get close and unleash a barrage of plasma weaponry and kirov missiles. OAS Soyuz Class Battleship - Using forerunner integration as well as bigger weaponry and armor, the OAS class loses most of its fighter launching capabilities, but maintains 4 SMACS and increased amounts of "super charged" plasma weaponry. Bristling with these upgrades and point defense weapons, it more then makes up for its lack of fighter support CCS Kirov Class Cruiser - The Kirov Class Cruiser utilizes heavy anti-shipping kirov missiles. It was designed to advance upon and crush the archer missile commonly used by the UNSC, although with a slower fire rate from its tubes it nearly quadruples the damage utilizing a tiberium warhead. CCS Slava Class Frigate - The most numerous multi-role ship in the Red Fleet. With powerful shields and weaponry, the Exon modified CCS is still a threat to enemy ships. Being able to hold its own with most ships CPV Moskva Class Destroyer - The Red Fleet has upgraded the CPV destroyed with stealth technology and enhanced engines. As well as a highly advanced sweep system designed to detect enemy stealth sloops before they detect it. The Destroyer is commonly used in flanking maneuvers and defensive tactics. Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyer - A highly renowned prototype almost completely unmanned by organic soldiers. Boasting powerful weapons and fighter dispersal capabilities and decent fortification. The Providence makes the latest and a very welcome spot in the Red Fleet. Used in frontal combat to protect ships behind it and deal good damage, while not losing sailors in the process. CRS Chernogorsk Gunboat - The Cherno Gunboat is the biggest proving voice to the "Size doesn't matter" on Exon. The smallest of all Exon ships but feared by ground forces for its devastating weaponry and speed to zip past enemy fleets in large numbers and deploy groundforces. The Cherno Gunboat is Exon's dropship. Fighters Venom Stealth Fighter - One of the fastest fighters in the galaxy, boasting amazing climbing and diving skills and excelling at all boom and zoom tactics. The Venom stealth fighter strikes fear in enemy pilots hearts because you can see it coming. Venom Assault Fighter - Despite the added weaponry the Venom still makes for a fast attack aircraft, paired with its awesome weaponry and psychological warfare devices, the Venom Assault Fighter is made to impress. Seraph Mk IX Superiority Fighter - The backbone and main workhorse of the Red Fleet fighters and escorts. The Mk IX is an extremely powerful dogfighter boasting great statistics in nearly all categories. Banshee Mk VII Support Fighter Space/Ground - While lacking armor, the banshee makes for a great strike fighter to harass enemy supply lines and defensive positions with. Its maneuverability is unparalleled even by the x-wing. Vulture Droids - Waves of thousands of these moving targets with weapons are unleashed upon the enemy. Commonly these are used while the Exon pilots pick off enemy fighters that are being overwhelmed. Although not to be ignored, their lazer weaponry and proton torpedoes are extremely powerful. X-wing Multirole Patrol Craft - Weakly armored but boasting an extremely powerful array of lazer weaponry, paired with the hard hitting weapons and the extreme maneuverability the X-wing takes a competent support role. Arstotzka Drive Yards (ADY) Corsair Torpedo Bomber - The Corsair was designed to replace the aging Y-Wing. A relatively lightly armor but heavy payload carrying attack craft, the Corsair carries an ionized heavy proton torpedo, capable of passing through shields and detonating inside ships, opening them to space. Extremely dangerous to capital ships. Support Ships 'Blockade Runner' - A small supply ship, small enough to easily supply ships/colonies. Its fast, well protected for fighters, and small enough to make it difficult for blockades to hit. Arstotzka Drive Yards 'Gladiator' (ADY) - Bristling with Heavy AA guns this repair platform is small but supposed to be used in numbers, it releases millions of unmanned repair drones and a mineral projection unit that is based off of Covenant ship/structure building technology and improved upon on Exon. Thanks to the Gladiator, it can put disabled ships back into the fight relatively fast. Hammerhead Light Corvette - Normally used as a tugboat for the Rodina and Soyuz Class Carriers. Due to its extremely refined armor of the ramming targe shaped in the way of a "hammerhead" and its extremely powerful engines. From its looks it is lightly armed and very small it is easily ignored, fatally so. Its weapons are very powerful at a close range not to mention its ramming abilities. Red Seas Exon also features a wet navy that is commonly deployed from CAS', but they also have built up over the years a rather impressive home wet navy for patrol purposes. According to doctrine there are ships that are designed to carry Iron Curtains, protecting them from fire while allowing them to harass incoming invading forces, anything to alter invasion plans. Operations (Milky Way) Operation Red Faction - During the first Exon rebellion stages Exon raided UNSC supply shipping to Exon in hit and run simple MAC attacks, cargo fleets to Exon were forced to either scatter their approaches or be heavily guarded. The Punic class was able to soak up most damage that destoyers and light frigates could dish out and leave after a suitable ammount of damage has been done to an enemy convoy. Operation Lance - During the UNSC deployment to quell uprisings on Exon, the Punic class and its escorts were forced to retreat after being outgunned and heavily damaged by the UNSC Infinity (currently under command of Del Rio). However, due to overly aggressive tactics used by Rio, Admiral Hackett was able to pull the infinity away from evacuating vessels from Exon while utilizing asteroids as cover before doing a series of random jumps. Del Rio at first persued until realizing that the evacuation fleet had gotten away. "Winter War" - During the Winter War the Red fleet flew several sorties to Exon freedom fighters on several fronts utilizing the what came to be the famed "Blockade Runner" CR90 Quikostian Corvette, it was known being too small for a MAC to hit normally yet fast enough to outrun missiles and armed heavy enough to ward off fighters as long as it was escorted. Operation Helmsdeep - The Red Fleet counter attacked Exon with overwhelming success due to Del Rio's belief that their forces up to that point were only old retired UEG ships. Due to this, he kept the majority of his fleet over Exon to stop possibility of escape while he took the Infinity and personally dealt with Admiral Hackett. Helmsdeep is the first encounter/engagement that the CSO Rodina Class Super Carrier was involved in. The battle proved fatal to the UEG cause on Exon as their fleet was divided, the Infinity sustained heavy damage and the UEG taskforce was forced to pull out. The official unconditional surrender of the UEG groundforces ensued directly afterwards due to the unstoppable advance of the now returned 3rd Shock Army. UEG CounterAttacks - Occasional counter-attacks happened against the Exon homeworld, but due to the CSO's size it was now able to efficiently moved ODPs and send and recieve construction teams. As well as the new "Iron Curtain", Exon was finally safe. The Annexation of the former Covenant Empire - Exon, now exploding in size with newfound allies and supplies, was able to land several successful invasions against all former Ex-Covenant colony worlds and capital worlds. After turning several splinter factions against eachother, the land was easy takings. Operation Citadel - The invasion of Earth went surprisingly well for the Red Fleet, after being reinforced by the UCR, the Red Fleet was able to land its now highly advanced Shock Armies on Earth. Major cities such as Paris, New York, Chicago, and Sydney were hit force and summarily occupied until the UEG surrendered. This was Thel 'Chavam's last documented invasion of a major world. The first major meeting on the Sangheilios Citadel took place afterwards. Exon Civil War - Due to serious corruption in the government, part of it attempted a massive military coup. At first successful for the now rebel forces, but Exon soon pulled out of the loop and managed to take back the initiative and win. Partially in thanks to Project Valkryie. The fight was surprisingly not as heavy on the Exon Fleet as most shots were aimed to disable so the other side could take on ships for their cause. Operations (Andromeda) Exploration - Portions of the Red Fleet was used to explore and mine Andromeda. Cornerian Escalation - To guage the response time for the Cornerian fleet, the Laffy 3 Flotilla caused Asteroids to fall upon the colony and afterwards jamming their communications. The colonists have been taken as temporary prisoners after the planet was mined due to the lack of Cornerian response. Category:Exon Category:Navy Category:Military career Category:Military Category:USSR